(1) Selencystein derives from alanine in protein A of Clostridium purinolyticum glycine reductase. (2) Guanosine is incorporated almost completely into the deazaflavin confactor, F420, of Methanococcus vannielii, thereby providing half of the atoms of the three-ring structure and the ribose side chain.